Mammy Rides Again
Mammy Rides Again is the fourth episode of the comedy Mrs Brown's Boys. Plot Agnes is in the kitchen planning the wedding along with Dermot, Rory, Buster, and Cathy when Winnie walks in saying she is going to the hospital to visit Jacko. Meanwhile Dermot and Buster are going to a stag party and Cathy, Betty and Barbara are going to a Hen Party. Agnes says that she and Winnie will go to the hen party and Cathy says they're not invited. They have to find a way of finding out where the hen party will be so they can go. Buster and Dermot come home with what Agnes calls a VDV player (actually a DVD player) and when Buster leaves Dermot tells Agnes that the hen party will be in Foley's. As Agnes and Winnie go to the hen party they see the three girls (Cathy, Barbara and Betty) standing at the bar. Cathy later tells Winnie that it is not the hen party but it is a funeral party. Agnes bursts out of the toilet riding a giant inflatable penis like a horse and performs a cabaret performance and they leave the pub as fast as they could. Mr Connell the plumber fits a toilet in the downstairs cupboard and Rory tells Agnes that they are getting a chef, Dino, who is a colleague at Rory's hairdresser Wash N Blow. After that Agnes invites Hillary over to the house to have dinner. Soup is the starter and salmon is the main course. Agnes hears that Hillary's house was burgled and they took the DVD player. Grandad does a excration in the cupboard instead of the toilet and Grandad is taken out of the cupboard and put in the toilet by Rory and Hillary doesn't look. Dino is wearing his suspenders and Father Quinn comes over complaining about her cabaret performance at Mrs Murphy's husband's funeral. Also Grandad didn't just do a excration but he also did a nuclear bomb because the toilet is full of gas. At the end Maria and Betty walk in and Hillary say they are 'riff-raff'. Agnes calls Hillary a 50-pence-pole-dancer and Betty phones to see how Grandad is. He had a bandaged head and arm and Agnes said it was a small headache. Jacko had a broken collar bone and Winnie is saying she has to go on her own. Trivia *First appearance of Father Quinn (who was previously mentioned in The Mammy). *First proper appearance of Dino Doyle (who had cameos in the three previous episodes). *First appearance of Barbara, though she has no lines in this episode. Her first speaking appearance is in New Mammy. *This is the last episode to feature Sorcha Cusack as Hilary Nicholson. From Mammy's Ass onward, she is played by Susie Blake. Quotes :Dermot: Mammy, there are people dying of starvation in the world. Agnes: Fine, what's their names? I'll put them on the list! :Buster: I'll never forget what my father said to me the first time I went to prison. Dermot: What did he say? Buster: 'Hello, son'. :Agnes: (about Cathy's dress for the wedding) It's very feckin' ... What's the word I'm lookin' for? Betty: Classy? Agnes: Red! Cathy: It's supposed to be red. Agnes: But is it supposed to be slapper red?! :Agnes: Are you looking forward to the hen party, Betty? Betty: Aye, it should be great craic. Agnes: It should be great craic! I haven't been to that place in years. What do you call it? Betty: The hairdressers? Agnes: Very funny! :Agnes: (as Dermot and Buster come down the stairs) Here's Venus and Serena. :Agnes: (to Buster) How dare you bring a woman back to this house? Dermot: A woman? Buster: I got a chick last night. Agnes: A chick? She was in my class in school! I nearly died when I came down and saw her sitting there. 'Hello, Agnes' (shocked expression) 'Hello, teacher'. :Rory: Mammy, I need to come out of the closet! Agnes: Well wait until Buster finishes to go in first! :Agnes: I left me dick in the taxi! Cathy: Oh, no! (she starts laughing) Agnes: There's a taxi going round Dublin somewhere now with two pricks in it! :Agnes: Dino is wearing suspenders! Oh, Rory, I think he's a trans-testicle! :Agnes: (drunkenly) I say Hillary, I believe your house was broking into. Hillary: Yes it was. Agnes: Oh, how fockin awful! Did the bistards get anything? '''Hilary: Sorry? Agnes: The bistards what done the broking inning. Did they get anything? Hilary: Yes the got the forking DVD. :Agnes: (to Hilary) As for you, you fifty pence pole-dancer! Hilary: Is that the very best you can do? Agnes: No. I feel sorry for the fucking pole! Category:Season One Episodes